


Love: The Word We Never Say

by AYangThang



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: She woke up, a woman in her bed, and a thousand terrible excuses for why that was. It was something of a habit by this point. The first several times this happened was with Ruby. After a few near death experiences, missions gone wrong, it was to be expected. Ruby was her partner, her friend, and so much more.Then, to further complicate matters, Yang came into the picture a few months later. Too much to drink, nightmares, and the fact that Ruby continued to her missions was enough to drive Weiss to the brink of her sanity. Enough, certainly, to indulge one of Yang’s moronic drinking games and the obvious lapse of judgment that followed.Then, Blake came along. Weiss had never imagined she would wake up with Blake in her bed. She had never considered that it might even be possible. There were no easy explanations this time, no way to bush off the memory of Blake’s touch. There was no prompt, no alcoholic insanity, just Blake’s return after months of travel. Soaked to the bone from the rain and appearing tired. Her lips had been soft and her hands impossibly gentle.There were no explanations for that...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Love: The Word We Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> AYangThang: One of the explicit AO3 stories I’ve been working on “Nothing Special” showcases a triad relationship between Weiss/Blake/Yang, and it updates about every ten days or so. However, one of the largest piece of criticism of that piece of work is Ruby’s treatment by her teammates and the subsequent fallout that results from it. 
> 
> That story was never intended to be written for fans of Ruby as a character, and while a few people would like her to leave the concept of the team behind entirely, that isn’t going to happen. She is set up to end in an alternative relationship with Blake, and that’s just the way it is.
> 
> I completely realize that it isn’t what a good handful of people would like to see. I have another story sitting on my computer with Ruby involved with her team the way that some readers were hoping for from the get-go. A happier story for Ruby particularly, in an invested relationship with Weiss, and still maintaining her abilities to be a huntress. This is that story. There are some very distinct characterizations here that would likely appeal to both the readers of Nothing Special, and people who favor a wide range of polyamorous relationships.
> 
> Weiss is far more sexually awakened in this fiction.  
> Blake is far more independent as a character.  
> Yang is a non-exclusive pansexual, enjoying relationships both in and out of the team dynamic.  
> Ruby is both romantically successful in her relationship with Weiss, and enjoys relative freedom as a huntress on the side.
> 
> It’s much shorter in length than Nothing Special, and as of right now, I only have three chapters completed. Updates will be much slower on this fiction than the other. However, if you’re looking for a story with a happier arc for Ruby, this is the one you might rather be following.
> 
> More characters, pairings, and tags will be added as the story unfolds. All of that said, on with the fiction!

**Love: The Word We Never Say**

She woke up, a woman in her bed, and a thousand terrible excuses for why that was. It was something of a habit by this point, and maybe this time, if she had the courage to address it, she wouldn’t feel the urge to hate herself for recalling the night in its full capacity. For desiring a repeat performance now, just hours later. Doing that required owning up to her weaknesses, admitting every filthy thought that darkened her days. She couldn’t do that, and it made her so incredibly lonely.

She was Weiss Schnee, after all. She had a reputation to maintain.

The first several times this happened was with Ruby. After a few near death experiences, missions gone wrong, it was to be expected. Ruby was her partner, her friend, and so much more. Seeing her laying in a hospital bed on the brink of death was a catalyst. That alone made a spark that slowly burned into something that Weiss couldn’t have possibly predicated. All the more reason to give into the insane temptation. When Ruby recovered enough to go home, suffering from the months of recuperation that followed, it was inevitable. Helping Ruby to recover was paramount, and it just so happened to shift their personal relationship right along with it. There wasn’t a name for it, at least, nothing that either woman felt ready to place a title on. Weiss doubted they would ever truly give a name to it, at least, not until Ruby put away her scythe for good. When they could live a mundane life, and risk of losing her lessened significantly.

Ruby had nearly died. Moments like that changed people, or so she recalled saying when her other teammates asked about it. It had changed Ruby, and it had most certainly changed her, too. That was the only explanation that she deemed necessary at the time.

Then, to further complicate matters, Yang came into the picture a few months later. Too much to drink, nightmares, and the fact that Ruby continued to her missions was enough to drive Weiss to the brink of her sanity. Enough, certainly, to indulge one of Yang’s moronic drinking games and the obvious lapse of judgement that followed. Under complete technicality, it couldn’t be classified as anything other than a mistake. She certainly thought that Yang would disregard the entire thing as a misplaced one-night-stand. The blonde had other ideas, flippantly tossing aside the notion of propriety. She claimed that she didn’t care what people thought, and so long as the people she cared about were happy, that was all that truly mattered.

A scandal was the last thing she needed, but when asked about the busty blonde warming her bed, Weiss found herself speechless on the matter. Sighing in exasperation when Yang flipped off the press, the only thing she could do was ride the tides. Yang was, and would always be, a force of nature.

A routine set in. The siblings split their time between the Schnee townhouse in Vale’s upper garden district and the co-ed hunter’s dorm near the docks. That was merely the way of things. No one saw fit to disrupt it. Weiss lived her life, and the siblings lived theirs. Like ships crossing in the night, what feelings took shelter between the routine were left ambiguous. Without labels to constrict them, there wasn’t any need to dwell on matters. Perhaps, given the dangers a huntress had to face, that was for the best.

This moment, however…

This was different…

Blake was a vagabond of sorts, coming and going as she pleased as a huntress. Her work took her to far off places for long stretches of time. The team dynamic had weakened considerably after graduation. It was to be expected as each woman found their own pursuits, but Blake lived the most solitary life of all. Unlike Ruby and Yang, Blake refused to settle, denying herself a home to go back to. Instead, she clung to her ambitions, noble as they were foolhardy. Advocating for the Faunus required constant travel across the kingdoms, and upon her return, she always looked weary.

Weiss had never imagined she would wake up with Blake in her bed. She had never considered that it might even be possible. There were no easy explanations this time, no way to bush off the memory of Blake’s touch. There was no prompt, no alcoholic insanity, just Blake’s return after months of travel. Soaked to the bone from the rain and appearing tired. Her lips had been soft and her hands impossibly gentle.

There were no explanations for that.

* * *

“I slept with Blake.” The way it came out of her mouth was incredibly void of emotion.

“Okay.” That Ruby barely reacted as she hunched over Crescent Rose wasn’t a comfort either.

“Okay?” It was the last thing Weiss expected. “Really, that’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“Yep.”

Perhaps it was the fact that Ruby had just returned from a three day mission, or that Weiss had spent too much time pouring over contracts in the recent weeks. She looked down into her coffee mug. She could hope that might relax her addled mind. The effort was fruitless. “How could that even be possible?”

“It’s fine because it’s Blake.” Ruby’s logic had always been that simple, and also that complicated to navigate.

The reason on the surface alone seemed innocent enough, but Weiss knew better.

In truth, Weiss liked her space. She enjoyed sleeping alone more often than not. It was one of the reasons that Ruby inhabited one of the spare rooms if sleeping was all that they were going to be doing. There was such a thing as too much togetherness, and it came as no surprise that each of them valued their distance just as much as their couplings. The hunter’s dorm was a single room after all, and it was only used by whatever sibling wasn’t staying within the confines of the townhouse house.

In fact, it was almost taboo to be standing here now, while Ruby made adjustments to her precious weapon. The younger huntress enjoyed the time to think after missions, without distractions, or the need to come up with idle conversation. She would be back to her usual happy demeanor after a hot shower, warm meal, and a restful night inside. Until then, the lingering shadows of the huntress after a mission remained.

“It isn’t fine for me.” Weiss finally found herself saying, causing Ruby to look at her.

Ruby’s body, riddled with the scars of her work, were evidence of the bloody path she walked in life. Even her face bore the evidence, plain as day. Weiss couldn’t help but fixate on the scar that slashed its way across Ruby’s lips. Thin, but incredibly horrifying to witness healing firsthand. She never fully accepted the burn mark on Ruby’s cheek, or the wound to the eye above it, often covered with a patch. Proof of her near death experience. So many scars, countless unseen.

Yet, Ruby smirked anyway, despite having every reason not to. “For you it never is.” Ruby replied truthfully. “Not at first.”

“You presume I’ll get used to this, don’t you?”

“It’s happened before.”

“Never like this.”

“Well, was it good?”

“Ruby!”

“What? I was just asking.”

Ruby stands, a full head taller than Weiss barefoot. Closing in, fingers smelling of weapon grade oils, and a hint of red dust. Her touch is soft and simple. Lacking any ulterior motive besides a simple connection. Lips ghosting over the alabaster skin in front of her. Lingering longer than she needed to. The kiss itself was soft, unhurried, and Weiss couldn’t help but let her eyes slip closed. The contact, while brief, seemed just long enough to leave Weiss wanting more.

Ruby, ever the tease in her own small way, pulled away first. Her expression knowing. A step backwards making her intentions clear. Her work was unfinished, and that would continue to plague her until all was said and done. Looking back to her weapon, she was torn between what to do. Enjoy her lover? Or meticulously clean away the burdens of a completed mission? Her mind was made up. She wouldn’t be able to rest until she was done with her repairs.

“I think it’ll be good for her.” Ruby said then, returning to her seat with a little reluctance. “Probably for you too, and I don’t just mean sex. Where is she right now?”

“The shower.” Weiss says, wishing that Ruby would finish soon. “It was a bit awkward when she woke up. I have a bad feeling she might have only been here for sex.”

“Blake?” Ruby just laughed. “Nah.”

“It is that time of year again, Ruby.”

“Yeah I’ll bet. I never told anyone this before, but I know what Blake goes through every time it hits her. Once, when we were still at Beacon I walked in on Blake, Velvet, and Coco shagging on the floor in our room.” Ruby replies, her attention once more on the task at hand. “She had to explain a lot of things to me after that. It wasn’t just sex for her then, either.”

“What if it was when it comes to me?”

“Do you want it to be a one and done kind of deal?”

“I…” Weiss could only rub at her forehead willing away the migraine that Ruby could cause on any given day. “I don’t know.”

“Then, maybe it doesn’t have to stay that way. Maybe it can be something more, but that’s up to you guys.” Ruby said with a shrug. “Just go be with her. Figure things out. If you need me, I’ll just be here doing the usual stuff…”

Weiss huffed softly. That was easy for Ruby to say, she was hardly a normal person when it came to her way of thinking. Not a single ounce of jealousy touched her words, because, as she claimed, it was Blake. It was as though the team members could willingly lay claim to her body, a body that Ruby had once only had to herself. Then again, that was probably mere conjecture, little more than the ills of the world falling onto Ruby’s shoulders. There were plenty of times she sought solitude too.

Weiss left Ruby to her musings, no idea what might be turning around in her head this time. Ruby rarely spoke of her missions, thinking it would only poison her further if she carried them around with her long after the mission was said and done.

* * *

Blake hadn’t said a single word when she woke from her slumber. Aches in places that they never usually lingered. A distant taste on her tongue, faded but heady. The fog lifting slowly as the scent of another person filled her nose, and the memories of the night before came flooding back full force. It was all she could no not to die from embarrassment as she made comment about needing the shower and escaping behind the nearest bathroom door.

Weiss didn’t blame her at the time. Instead she had been thankful for Blake’s mortification, a mirror image of her own. The only problem was that with the Faunus dressed in a bathrobe that was two sizes too small for her, there was little she could do about her lack of modesty.

“I suppose we should talk about this.” Weiss forced out, although if Blake chose to bury the topic deeply to be forgotten, she wouldn’t have blamed her for that either.

“I’m sorry, Weiss. I wasn’t thinking.” Blake told her. “I’ll apologize to Yang and Ruby, it won’t ever happen again.”

“Ruby returned this morning.”

“She’s back already?” Blake winced, her ears crumpling under the weight of her own guilt.

“Yes, so I already spoke with Ruby.” Weiss told her. “She wasn’t at all upset by the prospect. No apology seems to be required. Frankly, it may be more appropriate to assume an apology is only in order if we agree to forget about what happened last night.”

“What about Yang?”

“As far as Yang is concerned, I’ll be telling her the moment I see her. It wouldn’t be right to send this kind of information over a text. That being said, Yang and I aren’t exclusive and we never have been. You don’t owe her anything. She has her own lovers to entertain, and I have Ruby.”

“Oh…”

Blake looked away then, dismally frowning into the warm mug of tea that lay in front of her. The two of them had always played things close to the chest. Friendship an ambiguous term for whatever bond they seemed to share. If Blake thought about it hard enough, she could still recall the taste of Weiss on her lips. She could still recall the way her fingers slid into soft depths and the moans that would empty a nunnery that followed.

It didn’t help that Weiss gave as good as she got, either.

Blake’s muscles fluttering at the mere thought of what Weiss had managed to accomplish with her mouth. For all of her decorum, Weiss knew how to be downright filthy, both in speech and in act. Her head swam as amber eyes looked over to the woman who sat in her chair. Weiss was nothing less than poised. To think that she would even be capable of following through with such a thing seemed impossible.

“I never meant to take advantage of you.” Blake said, but the soft hum in return was thoughtful at best.

“I certainly didn’t believe that was your goal.” Weiss said with an almost dry laugh. “If I had, you would have been out in the street last night. You would have never even stepped foot in my bedroom. Though, I do have to raise a question. What is your goal in all of this, Blake?”

“I didn’t have one.” The Faunus said. “It, um… You know, you are an incredibly beautiful woman.”

“High praise coming from someone such as yourself, but let’s not tip-toe around the matter. I know it just so happens to be the height of spring.” Weiss said pointedly. “I’m also not naïve. We were roommates for four years, surely long enough to decipher a pattern of behavior. I was under no illusion that this might only be a seasonal flight of fancy.”

“Then you know why it happened. I’m smack dab in the middle of my heat cycle.” Blake said, her cheeks growing a darker she of red. “And that’s why I should be sorry for it.”

“Perhaps, or you could merely accept that this is basic biology. Let the facts of the matter stand for themselves.” At this Weiss brought her coffee to her lips. “You ended up in my bed, Blake, was does that tell you?”

“At the moment I’m still running hot, and high on hormones. I don’t want to assume anything.”

Weiss found her coffee incredibly interesting, watching the steam rise from the cup. A decision cementing in her mind. “I could help with the situation, if you wanted.”

“But Ruby-”

“Is in the spare room unwilling to be disrupted unless she’s needed.” Weiss cut in. “If she wanted my attention she would simply ask. She hasn’t, and unless I’ve completely misinterpreted her mood, she won’t want any sort of companionship today. As a lover, Ruby is not a temperate person. After missions she likes to be left alone. There are times she’ll go for days without wanting any attention."

"But still..."

"Ruby is not concerned. The question falls to you, Blake." Weiss pressed then, blue eyes gleaming. "What would you like to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
